Cold Water
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: When Dark Link was woken up from his 500 year sleep, he never imagined things would become this complicated... Now he has an over-emotional teenage girl and a snooty prince on his hands. Genderbender; A Fem!Link X Dark Link fic. Not yaoi! Also includes a male Sheik/Male Zelda. Rated T for language and mild sexual themes. R&R's greatly appreciated!
1. Author's Note

**QUICK INFO ABOUT THE AUTHOR AND STORY**

If you would like to get right to reading, skip to chapter 2. **BUT** I think it might be worth it to read below, because if you're here reading my fanfiction, chances are that we're alike in more than one way! :D

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****INTRODUCTION****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*****  
**

Information about the author:

**Pen name** - Kishi

**Fanfiction name** - inuyashazeldaeragon

**DeviantArt** I.D. - inuyashazeldaeragon

**Real name** - Taylor Morgan

**Home** - Canada

**Age** - 15

**Gender** - Female (So don't blame me if Dark Link sounds a bit feminine... XP)

**Likes** - Anime & Manga, Legend of Zelda, InuYasha, Harry Potter, cosplay, Eragon, video games, Artistic stuff :P

**Dislikes** - Justin Beaver.

**Other Info** - I am attending an arts high school for visual arts, and I was a loner in grades one and two because I liked Pokèmon. No joke. I reunited with my best friend in grade 2, and she introduced me to InuYasha; my first anime! From there, I attempted to watch Bleach. After three episodes, I moved on to Ranma 1/2, and Maison Ikkoku. Angel Beats and Fullmetal Alchemist came after, and they impacted me the most. I plan on writing fanfiction about FMA later on. :)

**Other info about my OBSESSION WITH ZELDA!** - Let me start with the beginning; I first played Zelda on the NES. My dad thought I would like a more open ended game compared to Mario, and he introduced me to the glorious world of the Legend of Zelda. My dad had completed the game in both modes, and had a full map of the overworld. Filled out in blue pen, with little notes scribbled in the margins like, "Fairy" and "First dungeon". It was too hard for me at the time, as I was only around five, but I enjoyed watching my dad play it. Now, the first real Zelda game I played was when my cousin had his Nintendo 64. I couldn't do much, only play songs on the Ocarina, and run in circles, slashing the air. After two years of Zelda deprivation, I got my Nintendo Gamecube. To my small nine year old brain, the graphics were so amazing and realistic that it was like I was really in the game. My dad bought me Wind Waker, hoping to rekindle the Zelda obsession, but I got stuck in the Forsaken Fortress and gave up in a week's time. Two years ago I was thinking back on a time when you could play games and not comment about how good or bad the graphics were. When you could really enjoy a game without spending your allowance to get the full game, or add ons. I discovered the virtual console on the Wii, and paid ten dollars to get Majora's Mask. The memory of the hand in the toilet was really my main reason to buy the game. I enjoyed the beginning of the game, but still couldn't really get into it. My best guy friend kept telling me about this one Zelda game. Ocarina of Time. We always argued on which game was better; Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. Of course, the only thing I remembered about Ocarina of Time was the 'Humping Mummies'. Those things literally gave me nightmares. I dreamed of them invading my gameboy, and killing all of the Ham Hams from my Hamtaro GBA game. Anyways, he got me wanting this so-called superior game. So when Ocarina of Time was released with a special edition 3ds, I picked one up right away; after saving up my spare change for at least a month. I turned on my new toy, and saw the awesome graphics. I had been expecting a polygon nightmare, but was graced with a gorgeous guy instead. My dream guy. Link was hot. I played through the whole game, playing it all through my classes. Great huh? I beat it in a month. But seeing the relationship between Link and Zelda in that game, I was inspired to write my very first fanfiction. I won't post it, because it was absolutely terrible, but it got me writing fanfiction, so I kept the monstrosity. Because I had loved Ocarina of Time so much, I went ahead and played Wind Waker a lot and have almost finished it now. I also bought Twilight Princess. While I am typing this very long life story, I regret wasting my time. I would have already beat it, but I had to catch my plane to Las Vegas in the morning, and so now Link waits for me at Hyrule Castle. Only one more dungeon to go! Now, I think we all love Twilight Princess Link. He's strong, courageous and everything the chosen hero should be (Not to mention incredibly smokin' hot!) . The added bonus of his amazing personality through short cut scenes and NPC comments also helps with the emotional attachment I feel towards him... Anyways, I took a break from fanfiction, and began drawing Link. I had sketched him quite a few times before I had even bought Twilight Princess, but this Link's masculinity and attractive anime-like features really captured my creative heart. I picked up a copy of the Ocarina of Time manga for a couple bucks down at my local Chapters and drew just about every picture in there. I loved all the action shots, and I actually think that the practice made me a better realism artist. I read all of the mangas, cover to cover, and multiple times each, but Ocarina of Time was still my favourite. I realized that I wouldn't be happy until I wrote my own unique Ocarina storyline. The idea came to me after searching around on fanfiction for so long. No one had thought to write a Dark Link and FemLink fanfic! I was quite sick of shipping Zelda with Link, and wanted to bring another very different couple together. So I sat down and started to write the beginning of this super long fanfiction. I have edited this beginning multiple times, and will continue editing it. My four amazing best friends also helped edit this project, and I want to thank them, and all of you who have actually read this far. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note/warning: Hey everyone! As you can see, this is a Dark Link X FEM Link fiction. So no yaoi! I would also like you to understand that this is written by a 14 year old girl, and my friends were telling me to write make out scenes. Many, many make out scenes. And stuff more graphic that I said was completely irrelevant and stupid. Let's just say that I didn't even consider putting that in there... (That's right Ocean, I'm talking to you...) Anyways, I want to make it known that this story takes place in a unique storyline where Link must keep fighting Ganon and all of the other baddies indefinitely. She will not have Navi traveling with her because Navi leaves at the end of the first adventure. (Plus she's too annoying to add in.) Therefore this is an entirely new timeline where Link MUST keep defeating Ganon over and over. Though this is only the first cycle after Navi leaves and Link defeats Ganondorf for the first time. (So this is the second time Link would be going through all of the temples.) If any people who have read this far are NOT okay with very light swearing and/or extremely light sexual themes and kissing, I suggest you stop here. Sorry for wasting your time if that is the case :) I hope you enjoy the story!**

I sliced through the air; the small amount of light that illuminated the room glinted off my polished sword and shield. It had been quite some time since I had used them. My opponent was tough, but I seemed to have the upper hand, occasionally nicking his cheek or arm.

A sudden thrust forward from the opposition caught me off guard, and I fell backwards, my sword skittering across the floor, too far for me to reach. I tried to kick my opponent's shins or even, if I was lucky enough, kick his stomach. But I was stopped by a very cold, sharp, unforgiving weapon aimed at my throat.

"Don't move." A strong, yet quavering voice resonated across the room.

My ego kicked in. "That was a dirty trick. I didn't know you were such a cheap shot. Let me up to get my weapon and we'll have a clean, honourable fight like real men."

The opposition snickered.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Dark. If only your brain worked as well as that mouth of yo-"

That shocked look on his face was priceless. Without him having even the slightest hint, I had taken the sword that was pointed at my neck, and turned it against its original master.

"You were saying?" I teased.  
We had completely switched our earlier position around.

"I wonder," I whispered, "If I should make this a quick painless death for you, or an excruciatingly slow, torturous one." I grinned wickedly as my prey closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut.

I prepared to slit his throat, choosing the less painful of the two, when the sword caught on his shirt, just as I was preparing for the death blow. A small rip turned into a large gaping hole in seconds, and with the hole came a very strange sight. My opponent seized the opportunity, and scrambled away, blushing furiously and clutching at the ruined top half of the tunic.

I sat in shock, and confusion for a few moments before a trembling voice called out, "Y-You didn't see anything... Did you?"

Unsure what to say, I said nothing.  
"A-Answer M-Me!" Came the voice again, with a bit more punch to it.

"Oh yes, I saw something. This means, of course, that you have some explaining to do."

I could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of the figure seated in front of me.

"I-I don't need to explain!"

A cold, merciless laugh came from my lips. "Well, this changes things."

"Hey hey! You aren't going to fight me now that you know my secret; are you?"

"I don't discriminate. And what's the difference between us? You're just more... Luscious." I licked my lips, a malicious grin on my face.

I could see the dark figure on the other side of the room shiver. I could smell the fear, anger and pain. And it smelled delicious.

"You're disgusting." Link spat.

Another icy laugh. "It's my job. Now enough talking! Let's make this especially painful for you."

I ran at the general area of the voice, holding out my hands and leaning forward for balance and speed. My target was too fast though, and while trying to gut her with my blade, I tripped and fell towards the ground. I propped myself up onto my forearms, and spit the accumulated blood out of my mouth.

"Come on girly; make this easy for both of us. Just let me kill you. It won't hurt... Much."

Link blushed, her cheeks going pink.

"I'll kill you first!" She yelled, running at me while producing another one of her weapons.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I like to see!" I yelled, charging her again.

We passed each other, both landing a blow. A large gash graced my left forearm.

Link gave a delayed cry of pain, and collapsed, clutching her neck. She held her bloodied hand in front of her face, studying the crimson liquid, a distant look on her face. "I... Lost..." She whispered. The small girl in green turned her head slightly, making eye contact with me before saying quietly, "Dark... Am I going to..."

Something within me clicked into place. The girl fainted, and her honey blonde hair splayed out as she fell sideways.

"LINK!" I yelled, sprinting towards her, desperate to catch her before her head hit the cold, stone floor.

I skidded across the floor. It was slick with blood. Link's blood. I grasped her limp body, holding her, desperately hoping that the light wouldn't leave her eyes.

"Link! Link! Oh Goddesses, what have I done?"  
A flash of cobalt. A stabbing pain in my stomach. My grip on the girl in my arms loosened as I clutched my side.

"D-Don't T-Touch me!" Link stuttered, her words slightly slurred.

"Hah... Seems like you still got some fight in you." I whispered.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed, hitting me again with her short sword. The strain caused her to grasp her neck again, and she dropped the weapon. I took the chance to throw the thing away, and it clattered on the damp wall about three feet away.

"If you'd stop trying to kill me for a second, I could HEAL you!"

"Never!" She wheezed.

"Why not? You'll bleed to death if I don't help you!" I yelled. Was I... panicking?

"Why are you suddenly so helpful- Ah Dark! Y-You..."  
I looked to where Link was pointing. A massive amount of blood was pouring out of the stab wound in my stomach. So what?

"Not a big deal..." I mumbled.

"Yes Dark, it is! Help me up, I need to get my bag."  
"I'm fine! Now stop worrying about me, I need to get you a potion."

I attempted to get to my feet, only to come crashing down again when my head began to swim. The blood loss was really getting to me. And if I didn't get a potion soon, we would both die.

"Dark?" Link said weakly.

My only response was a slight grunt.

"Will you let me get my bag now?" She asked

"Well don't expect me to help you get up."

"Why not?" Link said indignantly.

"I can't feel the rest of my body. I think I'm paralyzed." I whispered.

"Y-You mean... I paralyzed you?!" Link sounded worried, maybe even a little panicked.

"I think the blow to my head did it. And all the other stabs and bumps. Well... it looks like you're going to have to get the potion after all. I'm sorry."

There was no response. Only the sound of our breathing could be heard, along with the steady beat of water dripping. Then suddenly, a strange sensation came over me. Like a weight had been lifted off my chest. My eyesight went blurry, and my eyelids drooped shut. My last thought was of the poor dying girl lying beside me. And with my last breath, I whispered, "Live on... Link."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you're not into the story yet, be patient… there WILL be romance soon! I had to get the hurt/comfort out of the way first, along with character intros & traits. Anyways, hope you like the chappie!**

"Dark..." A weak cry came from beside me.  
My eyes snapped open, suddenly alert. What happened?

"Glad you're awake..." Link whispered.

She lay on her side, holding the side of her neck. Now that I could see it more clearly, I realized just how bad the wound was. Covered only slightly by her chain mail, the only thing protecting her neck was the white undershirt she wore.

"How could you be so stupid!?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I told you to heal yourself!"

Link's breaths were labored now, and she shook violently. "Only... One potion... In my..."

I tried to sit up, and to my surprise, I found myself able to move again. I flexed my muscles, glad that I had control over them again.

"Just hold on," I said to Link, "I'll be right back."

"Hurry... Dark..." I heard her mutter.

Even though I _felt_ fine, I wasn't sure that I was fully healed. Link may have given me a potion, but it wasn't a red potion. _"Probably a guardian potion."_ I thought. I sprinted to the main area of the room, and conjured up one of the potions that was stored in another part of the temple. Grasping the bottle tightly, I ran back to Link, but on the way I slipped, and my legs were no longer able to support me. I fell hard, but kept my hands to my chest, protecting the precious jar in my arms. Luckily it didn't smash to pieces on the stone floor.

"I-I can't move Link!" I yelled to her.

The pain returned. I clutched the wound, and was shocked to see how much blood was pouring out of it.

"Damn it! I can't die before her..." I muttered. "I have to keep going... Keep moving... I must keep her alive."

I dragged my useless body along the cold, wet floor, the strain of it making my wound scream in protest. If I had to sacrifice myself in order to keep her alive...

I was close. So close to her when one arm became numb. I rolled the potion to her, and continued dragging myself with the other arm. If, and when this arm gave out, I would already have given the potion to Link.

"Thank the Goddesses." I muttered. Link was still alive. It had certainly taken a long time for me to get there.

"Thanks." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Can you sit up?"

" I don't... think so..."

I pondered my next course of action. My arms and legs were out of commission, and Link was barely breathing, which meant that unless we figured something out quick, she would die.

"Have any ideas?"

I looked over at Link.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Am I... Dying Dark?" Link breathed.

"I won't let it happen." I clenched my jaw muscles. "Now help me figure something out!"

"You drink the potion Dark." She said firmly. "I don't have any strength left. So just drink it."

"Why should I be healed before you? It wouldn't be right since I gave you a more fatal blow."

Those words rang in my head. 'I did this to her.' I thought. 'I caused her to suffer. I'm such an idiot!'

"Okay... But we'll split it..." Her breathing was ragged, and she appeared to be on her last legs. I needed to get this over with fast.

"Fine. But you take it first."

She lifted the bottle to her mouth, and drank exactly half, leveling it out and handing it to me.

"Link, I can't..." I said awkwardly.

"Fine then." She huffed.

When she got up, I protested a bit, but the wound on her neck was gone, replaced by smooth skin. No scar or mark at all.

"Dark, you said you'd take the other half!" She complained.

"Yeah, but I never said I'd take it right now."

"How about if I give you something for drinking this?" She held up the half potion.

The grin she had on her face was genuine. And it kind of scared me.

"Like what?" I asked hesitantly.

"I won't tell unless you drink it." She laughed.

"Is it your sword? Or some other weapon? Maybe your hookshot?!"

Link sat down beside me and put her face in her hands.

"Just do it." She said, holding out the potion to me.

"I would, but I can't move."

She laughed, "Sorry about that..."

Link held the uncorked jar of viscous crimson liquid out for me. I caught it between my teeth and drank while she propped my paralyzed body up.

A searing pain spread throughout my body. The potion was reconstructing my insides where needed, though ignoring all my minor cuts or scrapes.

When the pain died down, I felt my limbs again. I threw some punches into the air to test them. The pain in my stomach had subsided for the time being, but I knew it wasn't fully healed. Half of a potion could only do so much.

"Thanks Dark." Link said simply.

We sat back to back, grateful for the company. After such an ordeal, I was sure glad that we were on speaking terms now.

Remembering her ripped tunic, I peeled off my own and handed it to her.

"Here. It's bloody and torn, but better than bandages."

(A/N: Link, like Sheik has to keep her "feminine figure" in check, and therefore must wrap bandages around her chest.)

She looked down. "Goddesses, couldn't you have reminded me?!"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry, I forgot too..."

She took my tunic and wrapped it around her like a cloak.

"Well... Where's my reward for drinking that potion?" I asked impatiently.

She sighed. "I'll get it. Just stay there. And no peeking!"

I did as I was told, though when I heard her stop walking, I looked behind me through the corner of my eye. It was too late however, because she had already started running forward. By the time I registered what was happening, she had already vaulted off of my shoulders and landed perfectly in my lap.

"Tah dah!" She said proudly.

Once I had stopped hyperventilating, I put my head in my hands.

"_Never_ do something like that again! What if I had dodged you, or moved out of the way?!"

"I knew you wouldn't." She stated simply.

Well that explains it all.

"Well, where's my reward?"

"You're really impatient." Link closed her eyes and tossed her head back, placing her hands on the ground behind her. Her soft, blonde hair hung down, mimicking the hat she usually wore. But her green cap now lay across the room, abandoned during our battle.

Her eyes were such a shocking blue. When they were open, they seemed to light up the whole room. But when they were closed, like now, a certain flame was extinguished.

Link was suddenly right in front of me. Those gorgeous cobalt eyes inches from my own crimson ones.

"Hey Dark." She laughed.

My mouth didn't seem to be working, because I only sputtered out some incoherent sounds.

"What's up with you?"

"Y-You..." I managed to stutter.

A small giggle came from Link. She was strangely happy.

I closed my eyes and composed myself.

"Do I have to ask again?"

A slight pressure on my lips jolted my eyes open.

"Gotcha!" Link laughed and took her finger back.

"I hate you." I said, huffing in annoyance.

"You're just a wishful thinker." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Like I'd really kiss you."

I pushed her off of me, and she got up, not even fazed.

"I never thought you'd kiss me. Get lost."

Link sighed and pointed her finger lazily at me. "You're blushing."

I turned around and said indignantly, "No I'm not, it's just because you... Uh, hurt my stomach again..."

"Pff, yeah right Dark."

"Well maybe I..."

Link smiled. "Oh? What was that Dark? Don't tell me you're as easily fooled as I thought!"

That was the last straw. I restrained myself, and forced myself to walk away.

I sat down a good 10 feet away from her. "Don't bother giving me your damn 'reward' then. I would have taken the potion anyway- Hey Link, what's wrong?"

Link was shaking. "Link!" I shouted as I scrambled back over to her.

A bark of laughter broke from her lips, and soon she sat laughing her head off while I sat dumbfounded on the ground beside her.

"You scared me! I thought your wounds had reopened!" I yelled angrily.

"What?! You thought... I was laughing! You're such an ass, I couldn't help myself!"

"Hey! How am I an ass? You're horrible!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

Link sat down beside me. "I wanted you to be happy after all that, not angry again." She pouted.

My conscience went wild. It screamed out at me to comfort her. Quickly.

"I'm not angry. I'm just stupid. Don't be upset Link."  
She gave me a sad smile. "It's fine if you don't want me. Don't worry about it."

She didn't just say that. Did Link really just...

"Of course I want you!" I blurted out, with a bit more force than I meant.

Link's face showed genuine shock. Her eyebrows rose up towards her hairline, her eyes wide, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"You mean that?" She asked, her eyes glinting.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, scratching my head awkwardly.

"Well... Now we know..."

Link moved her hand into mine, intertwining them, and grasping it tightly. A shiver ran up my spine. This felt... Almost taboo.

It was a nice feeling though. Sitting side by side, Link leaning on my shoulder while we held hands. I had never experienced this. Never felt the warmth that now resonated within my very soul. But it also felt wrong.

"Link." I breathed. "Please get away. Something isn't right."

She tugged her hand from mine, and held the borrowed tunic around her, suddenly self conscious.

"It's... Something in my gut is telling me that we shouldn't be here. You need to distance yourself from me."

Tears bubbled in Link's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why Dark? Why are you doing this?" She sniffled.

"Please Link... Get away... Get away from me..." I whispered, slowly backing up, feeling some feral beast creeping up from behind. I spun around.

"You have disobeyed Master Ganondorf's orders." A shadowy figure spoke.

The being solidified, taking on the shape of a woman.

"Please no!" I yelled. "Don't do this!"

This was not an innocent young, beautiful woman, but a nasty old hag. One with fiery hair, who rode on a broom.

"Please take me, don't hurt Link!" I yelled frantically, trying to make the twin listen to reason.

Wait; they were twins...!

"Ah! Kotake! You got the hero all right?" The fiery twin named Koume croaked happily.

"Of course Koume! Not one bit of fight in him! He doesn't even have a sword!"

"LET HER GO!" I yelled, whipping Link's dagger at the icy one, named Kotake. It hit her right in her ugly head, sinking in to the hilt. The twin fell off her broom, dropping Link in the process.

"KOTAKE!" Koume yelled in anguish.

As the other twin flew over to help her sister, Link fell towards the cold stone floor. Desperate not to let Link get injured again, I sprinted as fast as I could towards her.

"DARK!" She screamed, closing her eyes, and bracing for impact.

But it never came. I caught her just in time. Though it wasn't exactly a catch. The wind was knocked out of me as Link landed on my back. She got up quickly, apologizing for being so careless and stupid.

She helped me up, grasping my hands and pulling me to my feet, and we shared a slight moment of relief. Only a moment.

"YOU!" Koume shrieked, "YOU MURDERED MY SISTER!" The witch sobbed before continuing on to call us quite a few other nasty names, and finally mounting her broom again.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU, DEAR KOTAKE!" She screamed, flying at us at top speed.

I picked Link up, desperately trying to flee, however, around Link's protests, wriggling and small yelps whenever I jumped out of the way of a fireball.

"DARK! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"If you intend on killing yourself, tell me before I risk my own life trying to save you!" I exclaimed angrily.

We got to the door just as Koume shot another raging fireball. It narrowly missed. I closed the door, locking the psychopath inside the room.

Relieved, I sat on the ground.

"Can you let me go now?" Link asked impatiently.

At first I thought she meant that she wanted to leave, but I realized that I was gripping her so tightly, she couldn't even separate her arms from her sides.

I loosened my hands, then stopped. Would she run away now that she was out of that room again? There was nothing to keep her here now. No, I needed to change that.

I held her close, my arms wrapped around her back.

"Link," I said quietly, still attempting to catch my breath. "Will you promise me something?"

"That depends." She answered cautiously.

"Will you let me come along with you? I... I don't want you..." I trailed off, unable to continue.

"I'll let you come on one condition." She replied with a smirk. "Only if you agree to be my companion, and my travel partner. And I mean JUST a companion and travel partner."

I scratched the back of my head. "Alright."

I repositioned myself so that my back rested on the tile behind me. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was fine for now.

"Link?" I whispered tentatively.

"Mmhmm?"

"Why did we ever fight?"

She laughed softly. "I fought because you were an enemy." She sounded sleepy. Her eyes drifted shut and the muscles in her face relaxed.

"I fought you because I had orders from Ganondorf." I remarked, my voice barely audible.

I could smell Link's scent; a sweet scent, reminiscent of a warm summer day. The fragrances of different flowers wafting around her.

I crawled over to the girl and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. "I love you." I breathed, but Link was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Cold Water Chapter 3

"Dark?" A soft voice woke me.

I groaned and rolled over onto my side.

"Get up, we need to find something edible."

I opened my eyes, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Oh, hey Link." I muttered.

She chuckled. "Yeah, hey Dark."

She knelt down and tugged at my hand. "Come on, I need your help." When I closed my eyes and ignored her, she parted my fingers, studying each one.

"Your hands are so rough..." She murmured.

"Mmhm." I agreed.

She took my other hand and intertwined her hands in mine. With a tug, I was up off the floor and on to my feet.

"Aw, come on Link..." I yawned.

"I told you, we need to get something that I can cook. I used up all of my supplies two nights ago. I didn't plan on staying here this long."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. She had sewn up the rip in her tunic, and she was now holding out my mended black one.

"I couldn't wash it, but I did manage to sew together almost all of the tears. Here, you'll need it."

I took my shirt from Link, inconspicuously breathing in her scent. It saturated the fabric of my tunic.

I thanked her, and we packed up her bag. I wasn't used to being out of the room I was held in for so long, so it took my eyes a very long time to adjust.

"I never knew it was so bright out here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I guess after being locked in a dank, dark room like that for your whole life, this was bound to happen..." Link sighed.

We walked on for ages, until we finally found the exit. As we swam out of the temple, Link pulled out a thick blue tunic and quickly put it on over top of her green one.

"What does that do?" I asked as we surfaced.

"It's a Zora's tunic. It allows me to breathe underwater." She explained, wringing it out, and placing it back into her pack after it was relatively dry.

"Whoa..." I breathed, in awe of the scenery before us. A vast plain stretched all the way across the world in my line of vision. Green grass thrived, Tall trees grew up, and the huge building to the northwest...

"Isn't it gorgeous? Link said, her voice carrying a lilt as she praised her country.

"Yeah." I affirmed.

"Well," Link said, picking up her heavy pack, "Let's keep going."

We trekked across the massive stretch of grass, enjoying the warm sun on our backs.

Not long after we had eaten, we ran into a bit of a problem.

"Dark!" Link yelled, running up to me, "Dark, there's a massive swarm of keese up ahead! We have to find somewhere to hide!"

I spun around, taking in her fearful expression.

"Alright, where could we go?" I asked calmly.

"I think there might be an underground cave over here!" She exclaimed, running over to a patch of smooth ground.

"Stand back." Link warned, pulling out a bomb.

She lay it precicely on the ground, then lit it. Link ran back towards me before it exploded.

Once the smoke had cleared, I saw two things; One, the small vertical tunnel, big enough for one person to fit in, and two, the many, many keese flying at us.

"Go Link!" I yelled over the noise.

"On it!"

She ran straight to the hole, then jumped in, and I followed suit.

After I landed, I looked around. The underground cave was small, and had very sparse grass. Two pools of water surrounded the small island in the middle.

Link sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" I panted.

She nodded, then curled her legs in and sat hugging them.

"I forgot how cold it is down here." She moaned.  
I sat down beside her and gave her my backpack.

"Here."

She looked at me quizzically.

"I've got a blanket in there." I assured, pushing it into her hands.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

She dug through the bag, and pulled out the blanket.

Link wrapped it around herself snugly, so as to keep it out of the water around us.

I studied her closely. She was pale, and her hands were shaking under the warm blanket. She looked tired, even though we had just woken up not too long ago.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked quietly, pulling her onto my chest.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes intense.

"Yeah I'm fine Dark..."

"What are you not telling me Link?"

"I'm a bit claustrophobic..."

I groaned. Typical humans.

"I just dont like being trapped like this!" She defended, keeping her voice down so the keese weren't alerted to our location.

She fussed over the blanket for a minute before adding, "But It's a hell of a lot better being stuck in here with you."

I could tell that I was blushing.

"That's good to hear." I said awkwardly.

Link groaned, "Aw, I left my bag up there!"

Glad for the change of subject, I said, "Well at least we have mine."

"Do you have kindling in there?" She asked seriously.

I faltered, "No."

"Matches?"

"No."

"Food?!"

"Well... A bit..."

"Yeah?" She put her face intimidatingly close to mine. "How much?"

"Enough for one night probably..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Great! Now we can just starve to death!" She swung her arms up over her head for emphasis, her blanket flying off in the process.

I wrapped Link in the blanket again. "Just be quiet. We can deal with it for now."

Her face softened and she leaned her head back onto my shoulder with some restraint. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be. It was my stupidity that made you angry in the first place."

Link chuckled. "No, I'm just quick tempered. Don't worry about it."

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close into my chest.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"A lot better now." Link replied, smiling up at me.  
I ruffled her hair lightly.

"I'm glad."

"How about you?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Just a bit cold." I answered without thinking.

Link held out my blanket. "Here," She said, "I don't need it."

I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes you do," I argued, feeling her hand, "You're freezing!"

Before she could answer, I scooped her up and set her back down on my lap.

"Don't treat me like a little kid!" She pouted.

I ignored her and wrapped us both in the blanket.

"Stop acting like one then!" I said seriously, pulling her closer.

She relaxed into me, and I wrapped my hands around her stomach.

She suddenly reached up and cupped my face. Link turned around, placing her knees on either side of me.

"Dark..." She whispered.

I stared into her eyes, we were only an inch apart. The promise that we had made last night came tumbling back to me. I was only a companion. Nothing more. Under no circumstances could I become romantically involved with... She closed the gap, pressing her lips on mine. I felt how cold she was, and I wanted to keep her safe. I dropped the blanket, and pulled her up to me so that we were chest to chest.  
I looked into her eyes, studying them closely. I pulled away momentarily, and I could feel her wet hair on my neck. "Don't leave me." I breathed.

"I would never leave you here all alone Dark." Link whispered between kisses. She was aggressive, digging her nails into my scalp, tangling her fingers into my obsidian hair.

"Link..." I moaned, clutching the fabric of her tunic.

She pulled back. "I can't help it Dark... I... I love you..." She panted.

A strange sensation filled my body, light enveloping me. Link fell back, surprised. My head swam, and I felt numb.

"What's happening?!" Link yelled in alarm.

I couldn't answer. My mouth wouldn't move.

I reached out for Link, and she grasped my hand, tears streaking her face.

The light dissipated, leaving us in darkness again. I could feel Link's grip tighten, and she pulled me into a tearful hug.

"Oh Dark!" She cried. "What happened to you?"

She slowly lifted her head, looking at my chest, then up to my face.

"Y-You're..." She stuttered.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed.

Pointing to me with a shaky finger, she said, "You're not Dark."

"Huh?"

"Who are you?!" She yelled, pushing away from me.

"Link! What's wrong with you?"

She pointed to one of the pools of water, motioning for me to go over.

I hesitantly looked at my reflection, and was greeted by an unfamiliar face. Only my hair reflected who I had been. The obsidian locks remained, and that was the end of the similarities. My eyes were no longer crimson, but a grey green. My features had changed completely, no longer shadowy, but noticeably more human, and though I was still the same in body stature and musculature, I had gained the flesh of a mortal.

"I-I... I'm human!" I stated.

Link lost her balance, and fell to her knees.

"Are you really... Him?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I dropped down beside Link, studying my hands, "I don't know what happened..."

Link's eyes brimmed with tears again, threatening to spill. "Please don't cry Link." I comforted. "I'm okay, really."

I tried to put my arm around her again, but Link grabbed my wrist.

"I need to be alone." She said in a choked voice, running to the opening of the cave and climbing up the vines.

I decided to give her space for the time being. It had been a long time, and the screeching of the keese overhead had vanished quite a while ago.

When night had fallen and Link still had not returned, I stood slowly and peeked out of the small hole. I tested the vines experimentally, placing my feet onto the wall and grasping the largest of the many vines growing on the earthen wall. When it held, I worked my way up to the top, and pulled myself onto the grassy plain once more.

I searched for Link for most of the night, growing increasingly anxious.

Finally, after walking through some brush I saw her. Link sat at the edge of the cliff, her blonde hair like gold in the moonlight.

She turned towards me, those cobalt eyes seeming to light the whole area.

"This is my fault Dark." Link said with a sigh.  
I sat down beside the girl, not daring to try and touch her again.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, staring up at the full moon.

"All of this happened after I kissed you." She said blushing.

A lock of hair hung down over her eyes, concealing her face from view. When I brushed it away however, I could see that tear stains still marred her beautiful cheeks.

She turned away, embarrassed.

"I'm not sorry for that," I replied, "And I'm perfectly fine. I'm even more handsome now!" I joked.

Link laughed quietly, but it was a hollow, humorless laugh.

I hesitantly grasped her hand. When she didn't make a move to take it back, I went on to say, "Link, I want you to understand that you didn't do anything wrong."

She refused to look at me, instead gazing at the moon.

I placed my hand gently on the side of her face, turning it towards me.

"Please Dark," She said quietly, "I need some space. I can't accept what happened just yet."

My heart felt like it had been ripped in half. I got up quickly and went to leave, but Link stopped me.

"I never said I wanted you to leave."

It was a quiet plea. But I couldn't understand why.

"I don't hate you Dark. In fact, it's the exact opposite." She gave me a sad smile.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." She frowned, trying to be more convincing.

"Then at least come back with me, I don't want you sleeping out here by yourself. Especially unarmed."

She walked towards me, slowly coming closer.

"Then sleep out here with me. I can't handle being stuck in that hole anymore. You brought your sword right?"

"Y-Yeah... But we don't have our bags!" I said quickly.

"Why would we need our bags? We'll go back to get them tomorrow morning."

I was out of excuses.

"Alright," I huffed, "But you need to promise me that you'll come back with me in the morning."

"Sure thing." She agreed.

Link walked past me, and lightly kissed my cheek before finding somewhere suitable to sleep.

She lay down in a patch of thick grass, whereas I settled down near her, sitting with my back against a large tree.

"Goodnight Link." I whispered, my voice surprisingly soft with affection.

"Night."


	5. Chapter 4

My dreams were filled with heart wrenching flashes of Link. Times when we talked happily, others when we just sat side by side. Some I wasn't even sure if they had really happened. I desperately wished that she would come and lean her head on my shoulder, like she had the other night, but it was all just my fantasies. The memories seemed so distant now. But in my dreams I could create new memories. I put together a situation. Link and I sat together, our hands latched together lovingly. I moved in to kiss her, and she followed suit. We were locked in a passionate kiss...

I opened my eyes.

And was greeted by those striking blue eyes again.

"Dark...?" Link mumbled, rubbing her eyes as I propped myself up on my forearms.

Her expression changed in an instant, going from tired and unaware to one of anger and hurt.

"DARK!" Link yelled angrily, "I told you that I needed space!"

I looked at where I was now laying.

"Oh great." I moaned. Link was right beside me; closer than she would've liked obviously. I had come closer than I should've… Her eyes were so close to my own maroon ones, that I could see the flecks of colour sparkling within them.

Link went on yelling at me, "If I wanted this to happen, I would have come back to th-"

I cut her off by placing my hand gently over her mouth. I massaged my temples, feeling a wicked headache coming on. "Link…" I whispered, "I can't do it anymore Link. I need you by my side."

"I... I can't Dark. I can't do this to you."

Link and I were back to where we started. And I hated that.

She stood up quickly, and I mimicked her, though at a slower pace.

This had seemed start off just like my dream, but definitely wasn't how I had wanted it to end.

"I didn't mean to." I defended, "I did it in my sleep! It was an accident, and I'm sorry for whatever you're angry about. Is it really that big of a deal?"

She stomped up to me, "So you're going to do THAT, then tell me that you regret all of it?"

"I don't know what you mean!" What had I been doing?

Tears bubbled in Link's eyes for the millionth time, and my stomach flipped.

"Stop crying Link. Don't cry. I hate it when you do that..."

"Then stop being such a JERK!" She yelled, punching me in the stomach.

The punch was surprisingly forceful for such a small girl. I fell to the ground, and my head smashed on the ground. I felt blood run down the back of my head, and down into the collar of my shirt.

"Don't you dare- Oh GODDESSES...!" I was cut off when Link kicked me. I won't specify where.

Link looked down on me with a death glare. "I hope it kills you."

With my free hand I grabbed her boot buckle.

"Let go Dark."

I shook my head, only pulling on the leather harder. She yanked her boot out of my grasp and stepped on my hand. The pressure was light enough that my fingers wouldn't be injured, but strong enough that her message was clear; "If you come after me, I'll kill you."

She turned swiftly, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Link!" I groaned.

A dim light appeared from under a leaf.

"Would you like me to go after her?" The fairy squeaked, coming out of her hiding place.

"N-No I think she'd..." A stabbing pain ran down my spine. After it had died down somewhat, I continued, "Think of me as a coward if I did that."

"Fair enough! Then I'll heal you!"

A pink light enveloped me, and I stood up.

"Thank you!" I called back to the small fairy.

_"How many times am I going to have to find this woman...?!"_ I thought to myself angrily as I ran around searching for Link.

I knew I must be cursed when it started to rain.


	6. Chapter 5

After a long while of running around endlessly in circles, I decided to make my way back to the small underground cavern.

I climbed down the vine-covered wall, and jumped to the soft ground with a dull thud.

I cursed under my breath. Link was lying peacefully asleep on the ground.

"She must've come straight here..." I mumbled, annoyed.

Link shifted her arm slightly. "I'm trying to sleep Dark." She muttered.

I started, surprised that she was awake.

"Oh, sorry."

She sat up. "Don't be. I couldn't get to sleep anyways."

"Why not?" I asked, smirking. I was glad she was being civil towards me again.

"I-I felt bad... I didn't mean to go off on you like that."  
I sighed, feigning seriousness. "Well now I may never have children."

Link gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Are you serious?! Did I... I didn't kick you that hard! Oh Dark, stop laughing at me."

I had burst out laughing in the middle of her apology. "I'm fine Link, a fairy healed me."

"You had to get a fairy to heal you?!" She whispered, horrified.

"I would've recovered in a few more minutes, but she offered to help so that I could go find you. Little did I know that you were only down here..." I trailed off.

Link scratched the back of her head, "Oh, sorry about that. I probably should've told you huh?"

I placed my face in my hands and sighed. "Yep."

Link mimicked me.

"Don't copy me Link..." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

I sat up again. "Because I don't think it's very funny."

"Fine." She huffed, "I just thought we could use some cheering up..."

Eager to change the subject, I asked Link if it was still raining.

She stood up, stretching her arms, and walked the short distance to the entrance.

"Yup," She called, "Still raining."

Great, so now I'm stuck in this place with a moody, annoying, (Although quite attractive) girl.

Link plopped down again, sprawling herself out, and putting her arms behind her head.

Just when I had thought Link had finally gone to sleep, she turned to face me.

"Hey Dark, do you mind if I go up there for a minute?"

"What?" I questioned blankly.

Link yanked the blue tunic out of her pack.

"I'd like to change into this. It might help me get to sleep if I have clean, dry clothes on. And I haven't taken a bath in a few days..." She wrinkled her nose up.

"Sure whatever." I said, trying to sound indifferent.  
Link gave me a somewhat reassuring smile and made her way up to the surface once more.

"Don't stay up there too long or you'll get a cold!" I yelled after a moment's contemplation.

"Yeah yeah." Link placated.

She left my sight, and from what I could tell by the noise she was making, she had gone into the forest to find a spring.

I flopped back down on the ground, quite exhausted from the night's drama. Raising my hand to my face, I examined it again. My slender fingers were, for the most part covered by my thick leather gauntlets, but the small amount of skin poking out from beneath them was calloused and rough. I slipped off one gauntlet, experimentally running a finger from the tip of my middle finger to the base of my wrist. The worn glove had protected most of my hand, but one deep scar ran the length of my right hand. I had gotten it while training in the water temple a long time ago.

A far off yell broke the silence, and my long ears perked up.

"Dark!" Link shouted.

I jumped to my feet and quickly ran in the direction of Link's voice. A lump formed in my throat.

Link yelled again, this time sounding more frantic. "Dark help me!"

I increased my speed, praying to the goddesses that I'd get to her quickly.

A flash of movement caught my attention and I swerved to the left, nearly tripping from the sharp turn.

"Link," I called, "Where are you?!"

But I needn't have looked any farther, because there she was, by the side of the pool, gripping her ankle, which was bent into a very awkward position.

"Oh Link, are you kidding me? I thought you'd been attacked!" I panted.

"Well I WAS being attacked, but you took so long that I had already killed it by the time you got anywhere close to me." She complained, annoyed.

I looked to the bloodied sword lying in the grass beside her.

I groaned, "Now I know you must be kidding." I turned around, and then added, "And will you please put some pants on?"

Link blushed and tugged her tunic down while she reached for her leggings.

"Ah, Dark? I don't know if I can put them on right now... You know... I hurt my ankle."

I turned back to her to see her entire face crimson.

"Well I'm not going to do it!" I said exasperatedly.

"Could you at least help me cut off the pant leg then? If I cut it short enough that I can fit my right leg through without hurting my ankle, and then I might be able to do it. But I need you to support me Dark."

"Fine." I mumbled, not wanting her to get hurt even more.

She gave me a small smile and handed me her leggings.

Picking up her blood-stained sword, I wiped it hastily on the grass, trying to get most of the blood off so as to not stain her cream coloured pants.

"Where should I cut it? About here?" I asked, pointing the sword at about knee height.

"No," She said, a curious look on her face, "Cut it pretty close to the top." Link thought for a moment, then added, "And you might as well cut the other leg too. I don't want one pant leg short and one long."

"S-So here?" I stammered, pointing to about where she had motioned to. It looked a bit too short for my liking.

"Yeah." She smirked.

I handed the other end of the pants to Link, telling her to hold it taut so that I could cut the fabric easily.

Since the blade wasn't serrated, it took longer than I had expected, but I still eventually managed to transform the leggings into very short shorts.

I turned my back again so that she could put them on, and once she had finished, I had to keep myself from staring. Link's blue tunic was just the colour that brought out the intense cobalt blue in her eyes. Her legs dangled in the small pool of water that had formed with the rain, and the faint glow of the rising sun illuminated her with a soft orange glow.

"What?" Said Link, her cheeks tinting pink, "Don't gawk at me like that, just help me get back to the cave!"

I quickly went to pick her up, but she complained and said she didn't need me to carry her. "Just let me lean on you!" She exclaimed angrily. So I bent down and grasped her arm, helping her stand. But Link lost her footing and fell into the water, dragging me with her.

I knew she was fine, because she was wearing her Zora's tunic, but I couldn't stop feeling helpless as she tried to swim up to the surface. I managed to get back up on the bank, and pulled myself onto the cool grass.

Link lay on the ground next to me, coughing and spluttering. I had known that I was being pulled into the water, and had plugged my nose. Link on the other hand, was already close to the water, and didn't have the same luck.

I sat up, resting my arm on my knee and shook out my hair. Link, who had recovered a little while before, shot me a dirty look that clearly said, "What did you do that for?"

I chuckled, and stood up. "Should we try this again?" I asked Link, holding out my hand.

She put her head in her hands, "Just carry me."


	7. Chapter 6

I trudged through the wet grass, Link riding piggy back, with me holding her bare legs, I was careful not to jostle her injured ankle. She had fallen asleep a short while ago, almost immediately after I had picked her up. She must have been really tired.

I reached the edge of the opening to the small underground cave we had been staying in, and set her down on the ground. This was going to be a challenge. I found two good footholds, and picked Link up again. Carefully placing my feet in the net of vines over and over, I leaned on the wall for support. I eventually made my way down the makeshift ladder, almost falling a few times.

I lay Link down beside the blanket that still lay on the floor from earlier, and covered her up with it.

Sitting down myself, I prepared to spend the night watching over her. After the last few days, I wasn't taking any chances.

Something caught my eye; a small purple stone hung from a delicate silver chain around Link's neck. I hadn't noticed it before. I hesitantly fingered the necklace, carefully studying it. The tiny gem had flecks of gold in it, and shone with a dim violet glow. It was very pretty.

I let the chain fall back onto Link's chest, instead focusing on trying to ignore her peaceful smile. She was so enticing.

_"Remember the promise you made to her,"_ my conscience reminded me. _"Stop trying to make her love you."_

I shook the thought out of my head. Link could do what she wanted; I had no control of her actions.

Link turned over in her sleep, facing her back towards me. I noticed that her blanket slipped down, and pulled it up closed to her face. I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but Link is really cute when she sleeps.

I carefully grabbed her hand, feeling the smooth skin under my rough fingers. They were so tiny compared to mine. It surprised me to think about how small she really was. When we fought that first time, I hadn't even thought about her size. Actually, I had thought she was a man... I lay down on my side so that I was facing her directly, and let go of her hand. I was too tired to keep watch and probably would've fallen asleep anyways, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry about the super short chapter! I'll make sure the next one is really long! :D)**


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my face, and a nice breeze tousling my hair. Opening my eyes, I saw Link still asleep beside me. She had thrown the blanket over me as well during the night, and had also laid her head on one of our packs.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and a slight pressure on my arm caught my attention. "Daaaark..." Link mumbled into the bag, "Help me up."

She turned to face me, and with heavy lidded eyes said, "I can't stand up, help me."

Grabbing her arm, I stood slowly while draping her arm over my shoulder.

"You are a REALLY heavy sleeper." Link whispered sleepily into my ear.

"Well I was asleep for a long time back in the water temple, so it's not surprising." I retorted.

"Good point."

"So where do you want me to take you?" I asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I don't really want to go anywhere," She said quietly, "But I'd like it if you helped me over to my bag."

"Why? What do you need? I can get it for you if you'd like." I blurted, sounding a bit too eager.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Wow Dark, your demeanor has changed for the better hasn't it?"

"No," I defended, "I just don't want you to..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Oh man, what were you going to say?" She teased, a big grin on her face.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Fine, don't tell me then." Link huffed. "Oh, by the way, you're blushing."

I cursed under my breath and turned away from her.

"I need my bag," She explained, "Because I have some bandages and other stuff in there. I think I could fix up my ankle temporarily."

"Then I'll go get it; there's no reason for you to come with me. Plus, you're kind of heavy..." I rubbed my shoulder where she had been leaning a second ago.

"Dark!" She said indignantly. "Don't tell me that!"

She punched me in the arm, then held onto my tunic sleeve, gripping it so tightly that I was afraid of it ripping.

"Just let me go so I can get your bag!"

Link released my arm with a few choice words and a dirty look.

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing as I got the bag for her. Dropping it at her feet, I grabbed my own bag and kept walking until I was at the heavy green vines. I made my way up to the surface, looking back at Link. She was unrolling a strip of fabric to bind her ankle with. Not doubting her abilities, I set out to find a nicer place to stay. If we camped there any longer, one of us may catch a cold.

**A/N: Wow that was really short… Sorry! *runs away* Give me some revieeeeeeeeeews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Link and I sat in the back of a wagon. Somehow I had convinced the young man driving that we needed a ride into Kakariko village. I guess having human features helped considerably, but he had only agreed when I took him to Link. He certainly had googly eyes for her. And with Link being all unconcerned about concealing her long hair and feminine figure, it didn't take him long to figure out that Link was a... Girl. Before this, I had gone alone to try and convince her. At first she had protested, saying that no one should know of her current condition, but later consented after I told her that I would make sure she was safe. Girls are way too easy to manipulate.

The man looked back over his shoulder for the millionth time to check if we were all right. Well, I think he was checking on Link more than anything. He was around Link's age, and had a very rugged, handsome face. The man had told me that his father owned the cart, but had lent it to him for his new farm. I noticed the way he looked at Link from time to time, and felt threatened in a way that I shouldn't have. After all, he was far superior to me in looks and muscle.

Link was quite preoccupied though, and seemed not to notice the young man checking on her. She was trying to keep the cold bandage tight around her ankle. When we had lifted her out of the cave, the dolt had almost dropped her, and she had tried to climb up the vines herself. Of course, her ankle couldn't handle that kind of pressure and weight, and she had fallen. Luckily I caught her, as I had been on the ground, but her ankle was very swollen by the time we got her to the cart.

"Dark, are you okay?" Link asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I assured, "I'm okay."

A new voice chipped in, "What kind of a name is Dark anyways?"

Link grabbed my hand, which was balling into a fist.

"Well, my real title is 'Darkness of the Hero's soul', but Link prefers to call me Dark." I said, barely keeping my anger in check.

"Well that's unnecessarily long." He said, frowning.

"That's why Link calls me Dark." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"So how did you two end up traveling together anyways?" He pried.

Link piped up, "Well, for a little while we were trying to kill each other, but he realized it was pointless and decided to help me out."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't remember it happening like that at all.

"Gee, he sounds like a keeper." The man scoffed.

Link scratched the back of her head, blushing. "Well we've had a couple fights, but-"

The wagon stopped suddenly, and the man turned around suddenly. He didn't seem to care that his horses whinnied in protest, and proceeded to jump to the back of the cart where we sat. He grabbed Link's ankle, and she yelped in surprise.

He turned around and pointed to me, "Did you do this to her?!"

I cocked my head slightly to one side. "What?"

"Did you hurt her?!" He yelled in my face, pulling Link's leg along with him.

"Look bud, I don't know what kind of crap you think you're pulling here, but I won't stand for it! I think women should be treated with respect!"

I grabbed him by his collar and spoke as calmly and quietly as I could. "If you think I'd ever hurt Link, you must be brain dead. And if I were you, I'd sure as hell let go of her ankle, because she's about to snap."

He turned to Link, whose face was almost purple.

"Let. Go." Link said through gritted teeth.

He immediately let go of her ankle, apologizing quietly.

Link spoke in a calm, yet threatening voice. "Get back in the front of the wagon, and drive us to Kakariko village."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He muttered as he clambered over the hay bales.

**A/N: AHAHHAHAH! *Triumphant grin* I was really looking forward to writing this chap! My favourite so far. :) So Link finally shows that badass side… Look forward to Kakariko, 'cause I'm introducing a new character soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

The rest of the journey went relatively well, with very few words spoken between Link and I and the young man. Link was still fuming, but I quite enjoyed the fresh air.

"Where do you live Link?" I asked as I helped her up the steep steps leading up to Kakariko village.

Link let out a small laugh. "I used to live with the Kokiri in the forest, but they hate adults, so I really don't have a home at the moment. I doubt they would even recognize me now... Seven years and you don't look at all like yourself."

While I was trying to understand what she meant, a feminine voice called out, "The Hero has returned! Get a room for him!"

"Quite a reputation," I grunted, "For someone who says they're unrecognizable."

Link just shrugged and mumbled something about keeping moving.

By the time we had gone three steps, half of the town was rushing down to us, seemingly lead by a dark haired young woman.

"Link!" She yelled over the noise of the mob.

I heard Link groan, and she hastily took her pack and my travelling cloak, throwing both around her shoulders.

"Go Dark, quickly before she can catch us..."

But with Link in her condition, and so many stairs ahead of us, it was impossible to escape the crowd. Link was swept up, and carried through the throng of people.

When the dust had cleared and I looked around, I stood alone at the top of the steps. A mid-sized town lay before me, with the large windmill being the most prominent feature.

Determining the best course of action would be to ask someone where Link had gone, I explored the town.

"Excuse me," I said, walking up to a broad, mustachioed worker, "Would you tell me where Link went?"

"Ah!" He said loudly, "Link! You mean the Hero! That boy hasn't got one bit of evil in 'im! Why, one day he even helped me find my good saw! That's a good boy there!"

"Yes, but where is 'he'?" I asked again.

"I reckon he's gone to the Kakariko Inn!" He said with a booming laugh. "S'where all the visitors of Kakariko go to stay the night. If ya don't already know, it's in the windmill."

"Thank you!" I yelled, getting away before he could continue jabbering about 'The Hero'.

I jogged around the assortment of different houses for only a few minutes before reaching the enormous windmill.

I opened the double doors to see an assortment of people. Most looked like Hylians, but I thought I saw a couple of Gerudos sneaking around too.

Walking up to the front desk, I inquired about Link once again.

"The Hero? He's in room 12. Please don't bother him, he's in very rough shape and needs his rest."

"Yes I know," I said, a bit annoyed, "I'm his traveling partner."

"Ah! You're the lad who was helping him up the stairs!" The woman said.

I nodded, growing very impatient.

She handed me a small key and whispered, "Link's got Arias in there right now, so you may want to have your own room. And it's on the house!" She smiled.

I took the key, and looked at the number etched into it.

"Room eleven?" I asked.

She giggled, and gave me a quick wink. I had the strangest feeling about this woman.

I hurried out of the main room and took the stairs all the way up to the top of the windmill. Twelve was the very last room.

I hesitated before knocking on the door. What had that woman said about... 'Arias'? I wondered what she could've meant.

Oh well.

I grasped the door handle and wrenched the door open, clean out of the frame. There was a large gash where the lock had been, but the rest of the door was in relatively good shape.

"Get out!" Someone shouted.

The direction of the voice seemed to come from the next room.

"Link!" I yelled, furious with her, "Where the hell are you?"

There was no response, only a loud bang.

I began to panic; Link would answer me if she knew I was this angry, right?

I rushed into the room, looking around for the girl in green. I didn't see Link, but as I looked around her room I saw signs of a struggle.

"Link!" I yelled again, terrified.

A muffled scream came from behind me. I turned around quickly and ran into the connecting room.

Link was being held by someone, pinned down on her bed. She fought to escape, kicking and trying to wriggle out of their grip.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, and a single tear rolled down her face, and into her hair.

Her captor turned to me, her current look nothing like when I had seen her before. The young woman who had taken Link from me on the stairs, was Arias.


	11. Chapter 10

Link was dressed in a fresh green tunic and new leggings, and looked more like the Hero of Time than when I had seen her. Her long blonde hair had been cropped to a much shorter length, though her signature green cap was still missing.

"Who are you?!" The woman asked angrily.

"I could ask the same thing." I retorted, clenching my teeth.

"I am Arias, Link's girlfriend."

I laughed coldly. "You have no idea what you're talking about." A strong sense of déjà vu washed over me like a tsunami.

She grinned. "Oh yes, I do. Now it would be magnificent if you would leave the two of us alone."

"Not going to happen." I said angrily, my anger reaching boiling point. "Let go of Link right now."

"Hmm..." She placed a finger on her chin, "Well, I think not."

When Arias lifted her hand, she had left Link's mouth uncovered.

"Get off. Before I rip your face off." Link panted.

Arias leaned in closer and whispered something to Link before replacing her hand on Link's mouth.

I moved without thinking, the rage I felt surging through my body almost too strong to handle. I tackled the woman, pinning her down on the floor, like she had done to Link. Then without a word, I picked up her wrist between my fingers and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Should I break your wrist now?"

"You wouldn't hurt a woman now would you?" Arias pleaded.

Link spoke up, rubbing her wrists she said softly, "Dark, thank you."

In very little time, Link was beside me, and she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before kissing me fully on the lips.

Arias looked shocked. "Link!" She said angrily.

Link sighed and said, "Listen Arias, for some reason, everyone thinks I'm male. I have no idea why no one has figured it out yet, but I like it that way. After all, who would respect a female knight?" She laughed.

"W-What?" Arias sputtered.

"Link's mine." I growled, my knees digging farther into her ankles.

Arias yelped, and I let her get away.

Link pulled me into a quick hug. "Thank you Dark. I need to stop getting into trouble. There's no way I could ever have convinced her without you."

I could feel her smile on my shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to stay in my room? I... kind of broke your door." I said sheepishly.

Link groaned. "I hope the Inn keeper will let me stay here again..."

I laughed, and picked Link up bridal style.

"My ankle is better you know. They found me a fairy." Link mumbled.

Ignoring her, I carried her around the corner, and after grabbing Link's pack, unlocked the door to my own room.

It wasn't nearly as big as Link's room, but was just about big enough for two people.

"Please, put me down now Dark." Link said quickly.

"Sure." I said, dropping my hands to my sides as Link jumped out of my arms.

Link walked over to the small wicker chair in the corner and sat down. She looked very pale.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Yeah," She mumbled, "Just a bit shaken."

"So what did Arias want anyways?" I asked cautiously.

"What every normal girl wants." She said quietly.

"What's that?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up.

Link shot me a weird look. "To be loved." Then she added, "But Arias is not normal."

I stifled a laugh. "True."

I looked around the room, looking for some kind of distraction. A package was sitting on the straw bed on the right side of the room.

I picked the bundle up, carefully unwrapping it to find a pair of leggings and a new tunic. I spotted a flicker of light and snapped my hand out quickly, pinching the fairy's wings between my fingers. The little thing tried to squirm out of my hand, but I held it tightly.

"Did you bring this to me?" I asked quietly.

"Y-Yes S-Sir!" It squeaked.

"Who is it from?" I wondered out loud.

The fairy answered quickly, surprising me. "The innkeeper! She said your clothes were ragged and travel-worn like the hero's, and that you deserved new ones!" The fairy squirmed again and added, "If you don't mind sir, could you let go of my wings please?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said absently, releasing the small creature. I turned to Link, hoping she would know the reason the innkeeper was so generous. "Know why?"

She shook her head, frowning.

"Well thanks anyways." I said quickly before the ruffled fairy had flown out the window.

"So Link..." I started. She turned to face me, and I continued, "Do you have any particular reason that you wanted to come here?"

"Yeah, we need supplies, and then I have to get on with this quest. But I have no idea where the shadow temple is." Link replied solemnly.

A sudden thought popped into my head. "Why don't we rest here for a short while, then we'll look for the temple when we're good and awake."

She thought it over carefully, but later agreed.

"Dark," Link whispered over the edge of the small bed, "Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor?"

I had volunteered to sleep on the floor, as it was the chivalrous thing to do. It wasn't the most comfortable place I'd ever slept, but it was much better than sleeping on tile, stone or dirt.

"Yes Link." I mumbled.

"There's enough room for you." She breathed, barely audible.

My heart rate skyrocketed. "N-No I'm fine Link, really!"

"You're giving up your own bed for me," Link said quietly, "So the least I could do is share."

"It was me who broke your door in the first place," I retorted, "Which gives me a perfectly valid reason to give you my bed."

"It'll be no use if you're tired and sore for tomorrow."

"But it wouldn't-" I started.

"Just come up here. It won't cause any kind of trouble Dark." Link said stiffly.

Deciding that it would be best if I complied, I took a deep breath and lay with my back towards Link.

"Why are you so shy now? It was no problem for us to sleep together in that cave, or the water temple." She blurted out.

I rolled over on my other side so that I was facing the girl. "Because."

"Because why?" She pried.

I sighed and turned my back to her again. "Because I wasn't this close to you."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Link snuck closer and pressed herself up to my back.

"What's wrong with being close?" She whispered.

I couldn't answer even if I had wanted to, because my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"Cat got your tongue?" Link chuckled.

"I made a promise to you that I would only be a companion. A companion, and not romantically involved. I can't do this Link." I finished slowly.

"Don't be a stick in the mud..."

A slight movement from Link made me look over my shoulder. She was in the middle of a yawn.

I stifled a laugh, and gave in to Link. I flipped to my back, and she mimicked my movement.

"You know what Dark?" Link said suddenly.

"What?"

"This has been the most fun week I've had in a long time. It's also been the most stressful, angry and paranoid week, but most of the time it was fun." She laughed, "Besides when we were trying to kill each other back in the water temple."

I pondered what she had said, then replied, "Yes, It's definitely more fun than being stuck in a dark, wet room for who knows how long."

Link screwed up her face. "That's not saying much."

I smiled and pulled her petite figure onto my chest. "You know I'm only joking."

I felt her shiver and pulled the woolen blanket up over her.

"Yeah, I know."

She closed her eyes and rested her head under my chin.

I lay awake for a long time, simply enjoying the weight of Link on me. She was so tiny that it wasn't too restricting, but just solid enough to remind me of her presence. I held her close, feeling oddly protective.

Link's silvery-blue eyes flickered open for a split second.

"You've changed." Link said into my chest, snuggling even closer.

"How so?" I asked quietly, looking down at her.

"You're softer." She murmured, fingering the hem on the sleeve of my tunic.

"I don't know what you're talking-" I started, but she quickly cut me off. "Do you remember back in the water temple, when you were about to slit my throat?" She yawned before continuing, "There was a sort of perverse joy in your eyes. You were serious about trying to murder me in cold blood right then and there. Now though, you're gentler, and... Merciful."

I could feel her smile on my neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, confused.

"Not for me."

I chuckled, "So what would you have done if my sword hadn't have slipped and ripped your top open?"

"I would've killed you." She said in a serious, monotone voice.

"Sure." I scoffed.

Link flicked my nose and buried her face back into my arm before I could even register what had happened.

"I'm tired." She yawned again, but this time it was a large, loud, overly dramatic one. "Tell me something before I can fall asleep Dark."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unintentionally moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"Tell me why you really wanted to come with me."  
The answer came quickly, with almost no thought required. "I wanted to protect you."

Link gave a sleepy laugh, and mumbled, "Thanks Dark." Before slipping once again into her dreams.


	12. Chapter 11

I awoke quite suddenly as the sun streamed in through the small window on the other side of the room.

Link lay curled into a ball on the opposite side of the bed, eyes still closed, but moving fitfully under her eyelids. She shook with something close to fear, and beads of sweat ran across her forehead. Her mouth was twisted into a grimace, and she spoke quietly.

"Leave me alone..." She groaned. "I won't let you..."

"Link," I put my hand on her cheek, attempting to wake her up, but at the same time trying not to scare her even more. "Link, please wake up."

"G-Go away!" She cried, her breathing growing ragged.

"Link, please wake up!" I whispered urgently in her ear.

"Stop! I don't want to!"

"Link!"

She shot up, her eyes wide open. Link looked around frantically, looking for her pursuer. Her breathing was rapid, and her eyes bloodshot.

I let my hand slide off of her shoulder while my heart rate dropped.

"Dark..." She panted breathlessly.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said exasperatedly, laying back and closing my eyes.

"Oh Goddesses..." She breathed.

"What the hell were you dreaming of?"

"Something terrible." She said vaguely.

I frowned, "Elaborate."

A small crease appeared in her forehead. "I don't want to talk about it Dark."

"Clearly something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is Link." I pushed.

She gave me a sad smile before looking down at her hands. "Maybe later."

I groaned and flipped on to my stomach. "Keeping it all pent up inside you won't help anything."

She ignored me, and went to stand up. She held her blanket around her like a shawl, and walked with it dragging across the hard wooden floor. I watched her lazily out of the corner of my eye as she scurried around the small room, gathering her belongings.

"We need to get moving." Link said as she slid on her boot.

"And why is that?" I asked quickly, hoping to get some answers as to why she was so anxious.

"I'm not going to answer that." She said firmly.

I crossed my arms and opened one eye. "Then I won't be coming with you. It's important to me that I know where we're going; So that I can stop you from making any rash decisions."

"You can do as you please. I won't stop you if you decide not to come." She paused, then added, "Though I do enjoy your company."

The tips of my ears felt hot all of a sudden. "I won't leave you alone Link."

"I appreciate it."

"But," I continued, "I also think it's necessary that both members of our party know what in Hyrule is going on."

"I can't tell you right now." Link stressed, "It would endanger you, as well as I."

"Why?" I pressed.

Link stopped shoving things into her pack, and walked over to me. "Please just trust me Dark."

My eyes dropped to her neck. The smooth skin that had been there last night was split, and the wound that I had inflicted nearly two weeks ago had reopened. My eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates, because Link covered the gash with the blanket, and as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"L-Link!" I gasped.

She sighed. "Yeah, it must have reopened when I was asleep."

I started out of my daze, and nearly flew to my own pack. I dug out my old tunic that I had stuffed in there last night, and tore it into strips.

I dunked them in the wash basin that had been set out, and scrubbed the dirt off of it as well as I could. Once most of the grime had come out of the fabric, I squeezed the water from the strips, and handed them to Link.

She gave a strained laugh, and after knotting several together, wrapped them around the gash. The dark strips made Link look as though she was wearing some sort of morbid choker.

"Thanks Dark, but I won't die from a little cut like that..."

The window opened, and someone crawled inside.

"Link," The person said, walking straight over to her. "Where have you been?" They turned to me and pointed a finger to my forehead. "And who is this guy?"

"Sheik?! W-Where did-" Link sputtered.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries. Now please tell me where you've been. I have been waiting for you for nearly a week!" Sheik exclaimed angrily.

Link sighed. "We got held up."

"We?" Sheik asked quickly. "So you're travelling with your shadow?"

"As a matter of fact-" I began, but the stranger cut me off.

"I don't need an explanation from you. Link, you know that you don't have much time left. If Ganondorf isn't overthrown in the next week..." Sheik sat down on the straw mattress and removed the cloth from around the thin face. My eyes grew wide as I realized just who this person was.

"You-!" I started.

I had two hands over my mouth in no time.

"Do you know how much trouble I would be in if my identity was discovered?!" He whispered frantically.

I nodded.

"Then keep calling him Sheik!" Link said, her brow furrowed.

Sheik took his hands away slowly, still obviously unsure if I could keep my mouth shut.

I laughed inwardly. So now I was tangled up with a pair of very important, powerful people who were both fighting against the man who resurrected my very essence. I wouldn't be surprised if Ganon himself walked in at this moment.

Sheik fanned himself with his hand. "Whew, it's sweltering out there! Got any extra clothes Link?"

My mouth nearly dropped right open. One minute I think a psychopath is climbing into my room, and the next it's the missing prince of Hyrule coming in to lecture Link about being late to dispatch Ganondorf! And in the span of five minutes he decides to get all buddy-buddy with her?! I shook my head in disbelief.

"Nope, sorry." Link replied awkwardly.

"Ah well, guess I'll have to borrow some fabric from the tailors then." He smiled and snapped his fingers. A few small rolls of fabric appeared, and in seconds were transformed into a simple jerkin, shirt and trousers.

Sheik jumped up and grasped the outfit before it fell to the ground. "Takes quite a toll..." He mumbled before stumbling tiredly into the adjoining room and closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" I asked incredulously, looking to Link.

"He's a bit crazy isn't he?" Link said thoughtfully. "Don't mind him, Sheik just needs to relax every once in a while. He hasn't had much freedom lately."

A crimson streak on Link's chest caught my attention. "Link, you're still bleeding..."

She wiped away the blood nonchalantly. "It's not too bad. I'll be fine until we can get to the potion shop."

Though concerned for Link, I tried to push it to the back of my mind until something more could be done for her.

"Much better!" Sheik said, closing the door behind him.

He looked more like the prince in his new attire. His long, blonde hair hung straight down to the nape of his neck, nearly touching his shoulders. The informal clothes assured that he wouldn't be recognized, but must have been more comfortable in this heat compared to his earlier outfit.

He walked directly up to Link and gave her a big sweaty hug. Ignoring her complaints of how disgusting he was, Sheik rumpled her hair and held her at arm's-length.

"I didn't really make a very impressive entrance did I?" He chuckled.

Wriggling out of his grip, Link replied, "I was grateful for it."

I wasn't sure if it would be inappropriate to interrupt them, but I was feeling like this reunion could be postponed.

"Hey 'Sheik'," I said, annoyed, "How come you get to be all happy when you just came in uninvited and lectured us about your dumb plan?"

He turned around slowly. "Who asked you?"

"I don't care if you asked me or not. The 'shadow' you ignored earlier wants to know." I spat.

"Dark, stop. There's no reason to be jealous." Link cut in.

I deflated. Jealous? Me? Ridiculous. As if I would be jealous of this stuck up brat. Okay, maybe I was a bit jealous...

Sheik frowned. "Why are you letting him tag along Link?"

"Because he's my companion." Link said simply.  
Was that all I was to her?

"But why do you need him?" Sheik pushed.  
A traveling companion?

"Just drop it Sheik." Link said angrily.

Sheik threw his hands up in the air defensively. "Fine, fine."

I inched slowly closer to Link.

"Link?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She asked, still a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" After a moment's contemplation, I added, "In the other room?"

She eyed me with a quizzical look, but consented nonetheless.

I shot Sheik a dirty look before closing the door behind us.

"Dark, you know that Sheik will be protective of me if he knows about..." She trailed off, the tips of her ears tinting pink.

"So what, we just act like this until he leaves? What if he doesn't go?" I whispered frantically. I hoped my unspoken fear wasn't shining through.

"We just have to give him time to adjust!" She said quickly, her eyes pleading.

"This is stupid." I huffed angrily.

Link gave me a quirky grin. "Just be patient!" She pecked me on the cheek before opening the door again.

Be patient?


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is to warn you about this new chapter... It's just basically a test-ish chapter written from LINK'S POV. Most of my fanfic's are written from a guy's point of view, so this will be interesting. I've put this off until now because I wasn't sure enough of Link's character to write from her perspective. I might remove the story in a few days also, because I'm thinking of giving this fic a makeover. (Or I might just post it as a second story.) I want to know what you guys like; 1st person perspective, or 3rd? Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you in the authors notes down at the bottom!  
**

Dark and Sheik were really beginning to get on my nerves. They had been fighting over the most ridiculous things all day, and kept shooting dirty looks at each other. Talk about immature.

"Hey boys, why don't you take a break, and just relax for once?" I glowered at the pair angrily.

"Fine." They both said, sitting down on the wall outside the inn.

It had taken us almost all day to come up with a half decent plan. I pulled my map out of my pack and sat down in between them.

"It looks like the Shadow temple is somewhere around here..." I muttered.

"Take out your ocarina then." Sheik said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, growing increasingly worried.

"Take it out of your pack." He repeated patiently. "I have an idea, and I need your ocarina to do it."

I rummaged around in my bag for the tiny instrument, and pulled it out, shoving it into his hands.

A look of mingled shock, horror and disgust played across Sheik's face, while Dark attempted to stifle his laughter. The blue flute had been smashed to pieces while I was in the Forest temple.

"T-The royal family's t-treasure i-is...!" Sheik sputtered.

"Broken, yeah." Dark finished.

Shiek glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry Sheik..." I said quietly, "While I was fighting a stalfos in the Forest temple, it fell out of my bag, and the monster stepped on it. I tried to gather all of the pieces, but I couldn't see very well, and..." I trailed off, guilt bubbling up inside me.

"How are we supposed to be able to do anything to help Hyrule without this?!" Sheik asked, his hands balling into fists.

Dark's laughter broke free. "How could a puny little instrument like that, kill a bastard like Ganondorf?" He let out another harsh bark of laughter, "We might as well just run up to him and try to get a fairy to eat him alive! What a ridiculous plan."

I shot Dark a warning look before saying, "Dark, watch what you say around-"

It was too late; Sheik had already pounced on top of him.

"Give me one reason for why you should be allowed to live, shadow." Sheik spat, pinning Dark's arms and legs.

Dark was seething with anger, pure rage gleaming in his green eyes. "Like you could even land a blow!" He shouted angrily.

"BOYS!" I yelled, grabbing each of them by the hair, "BE CIVIL! If not for your own safety, at least do it for me!"

Dark stared at me hard, his rage subsiding.

"Link," He said softly, "I-I don't know what drove me to... I just..." He trailed off, giving me an apologetic look.

Sheik was silent, his expression unreadable. There was no point in trying to get an apology out of the prince.

"Sorry." Sheik mumbled suddenly.

My eyes were wide with shock. "Sheik?

He was never one to apologize. Especially not when he was in the proximity of the guy he had been fighting. This was a strange turn of events...

"Wow Sheik," Dark drawled, "Do you have something for the hero?"

I was sure I mimicked Sheik, as blush appeared on his high cheekbones.

"Of course not!" He protested haughtily.

In a split second, I could swear that I saw his ocean blue eyes emerge from their red disguise.

"Dark, don't tease him." Dark suddenly scanned him, seemingly searching for any weapons or offensive items. "You don't know what he's capable of." I added, my glare beseeching.

My dark-haired companion muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"So Link," Sheik says coolly, "What exactly have you been doing this whole time? Besides off destroying a precious royal family heirloom."

I ready my retort, but soon look up to see the humorous look on his rough face. How could he joke about something like that? I open my mouth to answer, but Dark answers before I can stop him.

"We have been chased by keese, run down an incredibly small, dank, musty hole for a few days, then when Link broke her ankle, we were pestered by a bastard of a man who we had to get a ride from. As well as 'the hero' getting kidnapped by a witch by the name of Arias."

"Speaking of witches," I added, "We had an encounter with Koume and Kotake too."

"Alright, alright." Sheik chuckled, "You don't need to tell me all this."

Dark shot him a dirty look. "Then stop being so nosy."

Before I could make any further comments, Sheik turned on his heels and left, his blonde hair swirling around him.

"That was certainly dramatic." Dark commented in a monotone, a grin tugging at his lips.

I'm sure I visibly drooped as the tension flooded out of me. This was going to be a long journey.

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you guys don't find Sheik/Zelda too much of a jerk... He's still warming up to Dark. ;D Anyways, I find the thought of writing another chapter in Link's POV daunting, so unless I feel I need to later on in this story, it'll be in a male perspective. (I don't know why, but even though I'm a 15 year old girl, I like writing from a guy's POV way more...) Link just seems too girly in this chapter. Expect some adventure in the next few chapters! After all, the main goal of this fic is to complete Link's quest. Just because she met Dark doesn't deter her from saving Hyrule! Also, I'm almost done chapter 13 already (Holy crap...) so that will be up in a few days. Don't forget to rate and review, because it might inspire me to write more... Oh, and suggestions are greatly appreciated; I need some REALLY good ideas!**


End file.
